Partying with Haseo
by wtfpenname
Summary: Collection of semi-related one-shots focused on different party combinations with Haseo. Spoilers, swearing, hinted pairings. Full Summary and more warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Full summary: Basically this is an ongoing story/series about different party combinations. From the 'common' parties (ex. Silabus and Gaspard) to 'those two didn't even meet in the storyline' (ex. Piros and Kaede) I'm kinda hoping to get all the different kinds of parties eventually, but both me and my beta reader agree that I'll most likely never finish this story. I'm thinking about adding the normal players that you can't have in your party on the games as well (ex. Kaki Leader and ButtRice. We all want to see them, right?) I'm not PLANNING on adding OCs, but there's a chance I might, slim, but still a I do add them, they'll probably just be side characters, PKers, people being attacked by the PKers, etc. I'm expecting every one of the parties to have Haseo in it, but if I get a good idea that needs three characters without Haseo, I'll probably write it.  
Warnings: Swearing. OoC. Spoilers, for sure there will be some about three GU games, some from Roots and the first games, and possibly/maybe/probably not from the Trilogy movie and GU+. There will be hinted pairings throughout. Although this will be mostly gen, I can't help but to add the canon pairings and some noncanon. I don't know about anyone else, but playing through the games made me think that everyone wanted a piece of Haseo. So expect Anyone/Haseo/Anyone or even Anyone/Anyone. This includes slash, femslash, and het.  
The chapters will most likely skip around. Like the prologue is set at the end of the third game. But the next chapter could be set between the first and second, and the one after that could be set in the middle of the first.

I'll add warnings at the beginning of each chapter indicating the spoilers, pairings, and the time set of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series. If I did I'd die happy, but I don't.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Logging into Breg Epona always felt nice, the music calming, the soft breeze hitting his PC's face, which would have been better if he could actually feel it. Sometimes he missed the AIDA server just for the fact that it made the game real. For a minute, Haseo's worries were nonexistent. Then he received the short mail, and he suddenly remembered why he logged into The World.

After he got home from school, the player behind Haseo, Ryou Misaki had turned on his PC, originally planning to do some homework he had been assigned. But when his desktop loaded, he changed his mind. He had 23 new emails; all of them inviting him to help on a quest or to go level up in some area, with a few asking if he just wanted to hang out in town.

After the Cubia incident, Haseo's friends list increased greatly. Friends, enemies, random arena fans, everyone seemed to give him their member's address. Some of them Haseo couldn't even remember. He found himself cleaning out the list every other week, just so he can find his actual friends easier.

Another short mail interrupted the rogue's thoughts, causing him to walk over to the Kiosk to restock on items he'd need. He sighed, quickly finishing his shopping as he wondered who it was he'd take today. Strolling back over to the Chaos Gate, he pulled up his party menu. Quickly scanning through, he made mental notes of who was on and who was busy. After thinking for a moment, the cursor was dragged down, selecting two players. After sending the invites, he sighed again, mentally preparing himself for the adventures to come.

* * *

I know it's not much, but it IS just a prologue. xD; Hopefully the first chapter will be much longer.

Reviews are much loved. Any requests/ideas are greatly appreciated too. I already have some ideas written down, but others would be fantastic.


	2. Endrance and Zelkova

Would anyone believe me if I told them I wrote this RIGHT AFTER the prologue? ...well I did. But then after I sent it to my beta she didn't read it, then she forgot to send the revision back to me, then I forgot to upload it.

But now I finally remembered! 8D

Party Members: Haseo, Endrance, and Zelkova  
Pairings: Onesided EndrancexHaseo, Implied Onesided AlkaidxHaseo and AtolixHaseo, and slight ZelkovaxHaseo and ZelkovaxEndrance if you squint really hard.  
Warnings: Some Swearing (I only caught one word o___o But there might be more) Some gay, but that's mostly because Endrance is canonly so. :'(  
Takes place after Volume 3, there are SOME spoilers, but I don't think anything too big.

disclaimer: still don't own .hack. ;_;

* * *

"Oh, Haseo. You made it…" Endrance said as the white haired boy gated in. He sounded surprised, as if he wasn't really expecting the boy to show up.

"Yeah…" Haseo replied. It wasn't like he tried to stand up the blue haired blade brandier all the time. After he found out Haseo had gotten the promise card, it seemed like he made an effort to keep Haseo at his side, sending invites as soon as the rogue logged in. But Haseo usually always had other plans. Like Endrance, Atoli and Alkaid have also tried to keep him near them, knowing he possessed the invitation for such a precious event, and, unfortunately for Endrance, they were faster at contacting Haseo.

Haseo, meanwhile, was ready to send the damn thing to Silabus or Gaspard just so the three would leave him alone.

Today, Atoli was camping and Alkaid was busy with some girl thing that Haseo really didn't understand. So here he was, meeting Endrance next to the Chaos Gate in Net Slum, where Endrance was going to take him to a 'special area' he had been saving for them for awhile.

Endrance seemed happier than usual. Perhaps it was because Haseo finally had time to spend with him. He grabbed the gloved hand of the other, staring deeply in Haseo's eyes, "Thank you, Haseo. I…"

"Haseo!" A younger voice called out to them. Both males shot their heads in the direction of the voice, seeing the guildmaster of Moon Tree approaching. Haseo looking relieved, while Endrance showed disappointed. Zelkova smiled at them, as he got close enough "You guys heading out?"

Endrance nodded, finally dropping Haseo's hand. Zelkova giggled, "Oh. Well then, have fun, you two~" But as he started to leave, Haseo stopped him. "Wait! Hey, uh, Zelkova, you want to come with?" He learned after taking Alkaid out that last time to bring someone else with him to these things. When they trained alone, Alkaid was always trying to get far too close to him. But, last time the ex-arena champion asked him how he felt about 'cybering'. Needless to say, Haseo's computer 'conveniently' crashed, into the wall, when she said that. Since then, Haseo always made sure to bring someone else. Usually, it was Piros who was a great mood killer. Too bad he wasn't on today.

Haseo looked back at Endrance, "That's ok, right?" The blue haired male looked at Haseo for a minute, then at Zelkova. He let out a sigh, "If you want him to come then it's ok…"

"Really? That's great! I love watching Haseo fight!" The flick reaper babbled excitedly. Endrance scooted closer to Haseo, "Shall we go, then?" He sent an invite to the scythe wielders and waited for them to join his party. When they did, he went over to the gate, putting in the keywords for the area he wanted to take the rogue.

-Sigma; Adoring Subtle Emotions

They warped into a level 144 tower dungeon and were immediately greeted by some players who seemed to know Zelkova. After exchanging coupons and watching the other three warp out, Zelkova ran forward, "Come on, Haseo!" He took a step into the winding hall when suddenly the room started to shake, a low rumbling sound sounded off as a warning. Haseo immediately grabbed the back of Zelkova's shirt, pulling him back as large round boulders rolled down, disappearing as they hit the end of the hall.

Zelkova grabbed Haseo's arm, grinning up at the rogue, "Thank you, Haseo! You're so awesome!"

Endrance sighed contently behind them, "Haseo is always putting his life in danger for others. It's so romantic…."

Haseo replied with an awkward grunt, and continued onward.

At the top of the hall a pair of Heavy Stamps greeted them. Immediately, a cylindrical blue battle area surrounded them as they pulled out their weapons. The monsters were defeated in minutes. Both Haseo and Zelkova overpowering them level-wise, while Endrance was just right.

Endrance watched Haseo kick a Chim Statue, followed by having to chase a handful of chim chims around. He smiled to himself, admiring the boy from afar.

"Haseo's Xth Form is really somethdaing, isn't it?" Zelkova's voice breaking Endrance's concentration.

The blade brandier nodded, "Everything about Haseo is amazing…"

Zelkova smiled, "He is! He's a great friend and leader! Atoli was always saying how nice he is deep down, under all that hate. After meeting him, I agree with her!"

Haseo heard the two talking about him and looked over, "You could be helping me with these things, you know."

Zelkova giggled, "But it's so fun watching you, Haseo! Right, Endrance?"

Endrance smiled, "Yeah…"

As the continued on, Zelkova couldn't help but babble to Endrance how great of a person Haseo is. Endrance never disagreed and added his own praise of Haseo. Haseo was quite the opposite. He was ready to leave, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the two talking about him.

They got to the last 'room' of the tower, finding a battle area where the boss usually stands. Haseo already had his guns out, ready to take on whoever was it was giving another player a hard time. They entered the area and were face to face with a PKer. They fought it out for a few minutes. Zelkova protecting the player from any attacks while Endrance and Haseo took on the beast tribe member. After finishing it off with a final Justice, the player thanked Haseo, giving him an item and coupon for the troubles as she gated out.

Endrance went up to the rogue, "Haseo, you were amazing…" Zelkova appeared next to him, "Yes, I agree! The way you saved that player, not a shred of doubt in your mind! You were so brave!"

"Haseo saved me once, as well." Endrance added, remembering the incident in Indieglut Lugh.

Zelkova stared in awe, "Really? Haseo and Miss Pi saved me, as well! Remember that Haseo? That was when we first met!"

Haseo groaned as he ran his hand through his player's hair, "Yeah. Come on, let's hurry."

They entered the room with the Beast Statue, their footsteps echoing loudly as they approached the treasure. Haseo looked at the other two, "Who gets it this time?"

"I think Haseo should." Endrance immediately answered.

Zelkova agreed, "Go on, Haseo! Take it!"

The rogue sighed, opening the treasure, obtaining a Medic Super Belt. He turned to the other two again, "Are you sure you don't want it? It's going into the shop if I keep it…"

"Yes! You can use the money to improve Canard to be as big as Moon Tree!" Zelkova said, smiling.

"Alright then…" Haseo stared at Endrance, who nodded. Then the group went back to the Platform and warped back to town.

-Netslum Tartaga

The moment they got back into town, Haseo excused himself from the party and logged out, leaving the other two alone.

Zelkova smiled at Endrance, "That was really fun! We should head out again sometime!"

Endrance nodded, "Is…is it ok if I email you? About Haseo?" Endrance was glad he found someone who liked to talk about Haseo as much as he did without them wanting to be the white haired male romantically. Zelkova grinned, "Of course! I always love talking about Haseo!"

Endrance smiled as they said their goodbyes and logged off.

* * *

Aha end the first chapter! 8D And yes, I really did take Endrance and Zelkova to that exact area and played through it as I wrote. Did you know Chim Assassins can attack even when you're standing still? I got attacked twice when I was writing D8 Scared the hell out of me when I heard them, I thought the game broke or something.

Special thanks to my Beta who picked these two to be first.

Reviews are loved (since I don't have any yet :'() as are requests/suggestions 8D


End file.
